Just the Nine of Us
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to the precious jinchuuriki gang. This drabble stars Utakata
1. Stronger

So, hey, I really just wanted to give some love to the jinchuuriki, most of whom I wish wouldn't have died. So, please help me with my goal of 100. Now, just to be clear, it goes in order for each jinchuuriki by tail number so this first one stars Gaara.

Genre: General

Stars: Gaara

Word Count: 624

Age: Before Yashamaru is a bastard

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the jinchuuriki would have gotten way more in life.

* * *

Gaara rotated his hand around and around, smiling as the sand shaped itself into a spiral. He stopped and backed away to admire his handiwork. He had created a beautiful sandcastle that stood a little bit taller than him. It was hard to make anything like this in a desert with little water but it was easy for him.

Gaara looked down at the sand before pulling his legs up to his chest. He didn't feel good right now. He never felt good when he thought about what allowed him to create these beautiful things. It was really ironic when one thought about it.

Gaara held out his hand and began to change little aspects of the castle. He didn't know what he was looking for but he just wanted something to be different.

Gaara smiled. "I know. I'll find some glass to put in it." He stood up then ran off.

When he got home, he grabbed whatever pretty thing he could find then headed to his castle. When he got back to where his castle stood, a tear fell from his eye. He dropped his new decorations and they sunk slightly into the sand.

Gaara soon fell to his knees and sighed loudly. It was gone. His pretty sandcastle…blew away.

"Maybe I can make it stronger this time," he said, then immediately perked up. "Yeah, I'll make it even stronger so not even Baki-san can stand up to it."

So the young Gaara worked again. He shaped his sandcastle and this time, he was going to make it bigger and better. When he was sure he had it, Gaara began to put his decorations into the walls. After he had placed a vase on the top, the castle roof fell in and the rest of the castle went with it.

Gaara just sat there, staring at the air where his castle once stood. He looked down at the sand that was being played with by the wind again.

"…Stronger." Gaara began to manipulate the sand once again. "My castle needs to be stronger. Stronger."

So, he continued for the rest of that day. Each time his sandcastle fell, he would rebuild it stronger and stronger. He wanted it like a real castle. It wouldn't fall, no matter what enemy it faced. It had to be stronger.

Gaara took in a deep breath then backed away, glaring at newly built sandcastle. It wouldn't dare fall this time. When he was sure it wouldn't, he lost his glare and smiled.

"Pretty." He looked up at the sky and his jaw dropped. "Where did the sun go?" He had been out here all day. He had to get back before Yashamaru worried.

He ran back home. The whole time he thought on how great his castle would look in the morning.

But it wasn't there in the morning. It had been destroyed by something and whatever that something was, it had kunai.

Gaara picked up one of the stray kunai and stared at it for a while. He then threw it in the sand, saying, "How dare you fall to a bunch of kunai?" He began to kick angrily at the sand. "You were supposed to stay up. You were supposed to be strong."

Gaara stomped on the sand one last time then began to shape it. He shaped it into a kunai then threw it; it didn't go far. Gaara looked at the sand kunai then shaped another and another.

Was his sandcastle weak because of him? Was he too weak to make a strong sandcastle? Then he'd grow stronger. He'd be the strongest sand user ever.

And when he was sure he could get no stronger, he would make the greatest sandcastle ever.

* * *

Thank you very much. I hope you liked it. I've never done this kind of thing before but I want to make sure people actually want this to continue so I will work on the next drabble after I get three reviews for per chapter. I make no promises as to when the next drabble will be up but I definitely will not create it with less than three reviews.


	2. Twirling

All right. I got my three reviews for Gaara's chapter and now we move onto a drabble starring Yugito.

Genre: General

Stars: Yugito

Word count: 630

Age: She's about nine. I see her with her hair down to past her shoulders. She'd be wearing a simple brown tunic with a black skirt that goes below her knees and white slip-on shoes. She also has a couple of bandages on her arms and legs.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Yugito definitely would have put up more of a fight. I mean, Killer Bee respected her for her strength so she should have kicked so much ass.

* * *

Yugito's eyes just followed the people outside as her crossed arms lied down on the windowsill, supporting her. All the people looked like they were having fun. Yugito rested her head on her arms and sighed. She didn't enjoy herself like they did. She didn't have anything to go outside for aside from her training. Just once, she wanted to go out and have fun too.

She raised her head and looked around her room. There was nothing fun in her room. There were just some books she was forced to read, a bed she slept on, and a closet filled with ugly clothes.

Yugito's room began to depress her so Yugito decided to return to people watching. She looked outside the window and blinked when she saw a guy. He was just...spinning. Why? She saw that the people around him were staring but he didn't care and neither did she. She just wanted to know why he was spinning. The longer she watched him, the more curious she became and the more she wanted to throw up. She was kind of happy when he finally fell down. Then she was just confused because the boy who fell began laughing. His two friends-she assumed they were friends-were saying something but she couldn't really hear it. Yugito's curiosity finally got the best of her. She left the window and ran to the door before heading outside. She had to know what would make a person laugh after falling down like that.

When Yugito got outside, she hid behind a large telephone pole. If she showed herself, they'd tell her to go away. They always told her to go away.

"That's what you get," one girl giggled, grabbing the hand of the fallen boy. The boy pulled and she fell down. She glared at him. "Hey!"

The boy hopped up then stuck his tongue out. "You guys need to try it. The best kind of falling down is when you make yourself do it." He then started to twirl. "Twirling. Twirling."

"You're insane. You know that?" another boy told him.

The boy stopped twirling, sighing, "That's why I do it. If you won't join in, I can have fun all by myself."

"How is twirling by yourself fun?"

"You'd find out if you did it." With that, he began twirling again.

Yugito didn't know what to feel. She wanted to side with the boy's friends but the boy looked so happy. It made no sense. Yugito came out from her hiding place and did as he did. She closed her eyes and twirled and twirled. As she did, she smiled. She didn't know why but she felt a little better. It was like she went somewhere else, someplace funner. She soon felt herself get dizzy before she fell to the ground. She giggled when she landed. It was true; even falling was more fun.

She opened her eyes and stopped giggling. She saw them; the three teens were looking at her in terror. All Yugito could do was stare at them, like a deer caught in the headlights. She lowered her head before she stood up and ran back inside her house. She slammed her door and fell to the floor. She sat there for a while, biting her lip to stop her tears.

Taking in a deep breath, Yugito stood up and held her arms out. She closed her eyes and twirled. She wanted to twirl until the happy feeling came back. She kept twirling and twirling but, no matter what, she didn't feel anything happy. Her feet tripped over each other and she fell to the ground. She didn't laugh this time.

Yugito shook and whimpered before she got back up on her feet and twirled some more.

* * *

Here's Yugito's first drabble. It's interesting to make a story about someone you really know nothing about. Yeah, I like twirling. It makes you sick but even so, you just feel good. I don't get it. Oh, well. I hope that you enjoyed it. If you give me another three reviews, then you'll have a story starring Yagura. Thanks for reading.


	3. Monotony

Here's chapter three of this series of jinchuuriki drabbles. This one stars Yagura, the three-tail jinchuuriki and the previous Mizukage. Enjoy.

Genre: General

Stars: Yagura

Word Count: 660

Age: I'm really not sure. He's looks really young but he could be pretty old. Let's just go with him looking like he does now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would know how old Yagura is.

* * *

Yagura let out a deep sigh; he was so bored. There was nothing to excite him. He stared up at the sky, or at least attempted to. Living in Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist, meant that you rarely got an actual view of something.

He closed his eyes, placing his arms behind his head. The ground was comfortable. Would it be so bad if he just took a nap?

Yagura's hand shot up and to catch whatever was about to hit him. Opening one light purple eye, Yagura stared at the shuriken in his hand. He shook his head before throwing it away and closing both eyes again. He silently prayed that his attacker would leave him alone. He knew that was not the case when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Yagura sighed softly, "If that's all you have, please go away." He opened his eyes before directing his gaze to the young man who looked terrified at the sight of him. Yagura didn't seem to care for that fear. Why should he? He saw it all too often "You don't want to fight me. So just go on and live as happy a life as you can." He closed his eyes again.

The man shook for a moment before bringing out a sword. He glared at Yagura. "Happy? My life can never be happy thanks to you!" He ran to Yagura, screaming, "A monster like you deserves to die!"

Yagura didn't even flinch as the man went to pierce Yagura's heart. Yagura held up his hand and the sword went right through. The man grinned until he realized that he couldn't pull his blade out.

Opening his eyes again, Yagura looked at the man. "What do you hope to accomplish by killing me?"

The man continued to try and pull out his blade. Yagura just stared at him before he sat up. The man gasped before backing away, leaving his sword in the process. Yagura grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his hand. The man watched in horror as the gash in Yagura's hand healed completely. Yagura tossed the sword to the man who looked at it suspiciously.

"Have I done something wrong to you personally…" The man looked up at Yagura who had grabbed his staff. "…or do you just hate the idea of a jinchuuriki becoming the next Mizukage?"

The man's eyes burned with hatred. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at Yagura. "You want to know what you did?" Yagura merely nodded which infuriated the man further. "When you became your true form, that disgusting kappa, you slaughtered my family! There is no way I'll let a monster like you become our leader!"

Yagura just sat on the ground with an unreadable expression. He sighed before using his staff to get to his feet. He appeared to be muttering to himself, "You always did something stupid. I'm so bored with it."

"Bored? I'll end your boredom here and now!"

Yagura looked at his opponent before getting into a fighting stance.

"If you are so determined to die, I have no qualms in killing you."

The man laughed madly then charged at Yagura. "Let's see you try, demon bastard!" he screamed.

Before he knew what happened, the pointed end of Yagura's staff had pierced through the man's head. Yagura looked at the man and sighed with satisfaction. It was a quick and painless death, just like usual.

Pulling his staff out of the man's head, Yagura watched as the man fell to the ground with a _thud_. He placed his staff on his back before throwing the man over his shoulder and walking off. He had to have another grave created.

His life was just the same old, same old. Nothing new or exciting ever happened. That's why he didn't get emotional because he knew what would happen. It always happened and it would continue to happen.

'_My life…is so monotonous.'_

_

* * *

_There we have it. I kind of like this one for some reason. I don't know why. I would have liked it more if I actually knew how old he was. Oh, well. Please let me know what you thought. Remember: three reviews gives you a new chapter; the next one will star Roushi.


	4. Purple

Holy crap. I got five reviews on that chapter. Way to go, Yagura! I really hope you guys like this story as much as you did his. This one stars the four-tail jinchuuriki from Iwagakure, Roushi. Enjoy.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Stars: Roushi, Moko (OC)

Word Count: 616

Age: I'd say seven. I see him with short cut red hair and that same gray tattoo over his face. He'd be wearing a long-sleeved fishnet shirt with a short-sleeved red hoodie with brown cargo shorts and black sandals.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Note: The Japanese word 'shi' means several things. It means death, four, and the 'shi' in Roushi's name means purple.

* * *

"Roushi-kun!" Roushi looked over his shoulder and saw the stern face of his teacher, Moko. She was glaring down at him with her coal black eyes while her long brown hair swayed behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He held up his paper and paintbrush and bluntly answered, "Coloring, Moko-san."

She sighed, exasperatedly, "Roushi-kun, you can't just sneak off like that." She grabbed her throat and winced. "Tsuchikage-sama will have my head."

Roushi returned to his coloring, mumbling, "That's all you're worried about." Moko was confused when she heard that. "You don't care if _I'm_ the one who dies," he explained.

Moko just stared at Roushi sadly. She didn't blame him for thinking that but when would he realize it? When would he realize she saw him as a child, not a monster? Bending down to his level, Moko looked at his drawing and smiled.

"What are you drawing?" she asked.

Roushi looked at her from the corner of his eye and she smiled bigger. He stared at her for a while then picked up his drawing.

"It's a house and a lake."

Moko took a closer look at the drawing, nodding in appreciation. He was actually very good for a seven-year old. His house had all the right dimensions and his lake was all bright.

"You're very talented."

He couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

Hearing that made Moko happy. He was a good boy. Moko then noticed something interesting about the drawing.

"Roushi-kun." Roushi raised his head to Moko who pointed at a rainbow on the paper. "You didn't finish your rainbow."

Roushi glared at it for a moment before lowering his head. "Yes, I did."

"No, it needs—"

"I hate that color!"

Moko backed up at his shout; he never shouted. She looked at him as he shook with suppressed anger. When he looked at her, she could see tears building up in his eyes.

"What an ugly color," he growled.

She had no idea what he was talking about. What was the big deal about purple? Roushi pulled out another sheet of paper and dipped his paintbrush into the purple paint. He then smeared paint all over the paper.

"An ugly color with an uglier name," he growled before he broke the brush in half. He threw the pieces to the side and brought his knees to his chest. "Everything with that name is ugly. Death…four…they're all ugly."

That was when it clicked. Now, that she thought about it, it was an ugly word in Iwagakure, wasn't it?

Moko bit her lip, trying to think of the correct thing to say. She looked at his broken paintbrush before she got up and grabbed the two pieces. Sitting down beside Roushi, she took the piece with the actual brush and finished Roushi's rainbow. Roushi glared at the paper but Moko didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I hate death and I hate four even more." Roushi just hugged his knees tighter to his body. Moko then placed an arm around Roushi's shoulders and pulled him close, saying, "But…purple is my favorite color."

Roushi blinked in shock. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He looked up at her and she just smiled kindly.

Hesitantly, he asked, "...It...it is?"

Moko nodded. "Yep. It's the color of grapes and royalty…but more importantly, it reminds me of someone I care about."

Roushi just stared at her with wide eyes. He whimpered for a moment before wiping at his eyes. Grabbing the picture on the ground, he handed it to Moko.

"I drew it for you," he whispered.

She giggled before taking the picture. "Thank you, Shi-kun."

Roushi grinned; maybe purple wasn't so bad.

* * *

When ever I think of all the words for 'shi,' a story like this pops into my head. I really was curious as to what Roushi's 'shi' meant. I think that it worked out well. Also, I just made an actual standard for who 'stars' in the drabbles. If they've been introduced in the series in someway, or if I give an actual description, then they go under the 'stars' part up above. Okay, another three reviews and you guys get a story about Han. Tell me what you thought.


	5. Words

Wow. This one was a little more difficult to do than I thought. Oh, well, I got it done and I feel that Han really deserved it. So, yeah, this fic stars Han who is also a jinchuuriki from Iwagakure. He's the five-tail.

Genre: General

Stars: Han

Word Count: 350

Age: He's ten in this. I see him with a black turtleneck underneath a red jacket and black pants. He'd also be wearing black sandals, a straw kasa hat (it looks like a flat cone) and a black mask.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Sticks and stones will break your bones but words will never hurt you._

_Han recited that to himself every day. That's why he was able to put up with it._

Books were nice; Han enjoyed books. He enjoyed the nice quiet moments he rarely had. He was happy…until he heard it. He heard the sound of footsteps in the grass. They were coming towards him. He sighed loudly and buried himself deeper into the book.

The footsteps stopped so Han knew that the person was right in front of him. The boy looked at Han cruelly before chuckling.

"What's with you? Why are you here?"

_He was okay hearing all of the things they said because they all said the same thing._

"You're a monster. You're hideous. You're not even a good weapon."

Han didn't even look up at the person who was insulting him. He just flipped a page in his book and yawned.

The boy before him grabbed Han's shirt. "I'm talking to you. Why don't you say anything, you disgusting freak?"

Finally looking up at him, Han just stared into the boy's cold grey eyes. He was really ugly and his breath smelled bad. Of course, Han never said something like that out loud. He never said anything out loud. The boy growled loudly before he attempted to push Han down. It didn't really work with Han being so much taller.

The boy spat at Han's feet. "Monster. Go die." He left.

Han sat there for a while before he returned to his book.

_They were just words; they didn't mean anything. That's why he didn't like talking. Even if he asked, they wouldn't stop and he had no pleasant words to say._

He wasn't even reading his book anymore. He just couldn't focus. Looking up, Han saw the boy talking with some other boys. It looked like they were congratulating him. So, what was that? Some kind of bet? Han could have asked them but it wasn't like they'd tell him. Besides, he knew the answer without saying anything.

_See? Words were just meaningless, weren't they?_

_

* * *

_Whaa! I'm sorry, Han. I didn't think this would be so short. I promise that I'll make it up to you next time. Man, when you hit a snag in a story, it makes you really wonder where the rest of the stories will go. I need to make another eight for this guy. Don't worry, Han. I'm gonna make you proud. I'll plan out some ideas for you later. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, please let me know. Another three reviews and we'll be on Utakata. Bai-Bai!_  
_


	6. Gentle

Yes! Another three reviews received. Actually, it was five and I'm grateful to you all. So, this time we have Utakata, the six-tailed jinchuuriki and the only jinchuuriki who didn't get a manga story but got his own filler arc. I hope you enjoy.

Genre: General

Stars: Utakata

Word Count: 495

Age: He's eight. He wears a dark blue jinbei (short-sleeved kimono top with matching shorts), a white sash (not used to close jinbei top), and a pair of straw sandals. He also has a bubble blower and bottle of soapy water that are different and smaller from the ones he has when he's older.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, all of the jinchuuriki would have a backdrop story.

* * *

After dipping his bubble blower in the soapy water, Utakata brought it to his mouth and blew softly. He stopped and smiled. It was so pretty, making bubbles in the moonlight. The way they shined, the way they sparkled. They just made him happy.

He took in a deep breath then blew through his bubble blower again. The bubbles always came out so big and beautiful. He loved how they lasted so long. That way he was able to admire them for a good time. Bubbles were just a wonderful thing…when done right.

Blowing bubbles required a gentle touch. If you blew too hard, they didn't get really big. If you blew too hard then they would pop right away. What was the fun in that? Just because they didn't last forever didn't mean they had to pop so quickly.

Utakata stopped blowing and sighed in disappointment. He didn't want to go but he had made a deal. He got another ten minutes to blow his bubbles and then straight home. Hopping off of his tree branch, Utakata landed safely on the ground. He placed his bubble blower in the soapy water again and blew. The bubbles floated around him for a while and he giggled. That never got old.

He stopped blowing before he put his bubble blower into his sash with his bottle. He had to get home…well, not home. To his house. So, he went back to the village. When he started walking through the village, Utakata couldn't help but notice all the other children.

It was already night but they were all so happy and energetic. No parents were telling them that they had to follow a curfew. So long as they stayed close, so long as they could be protected, it was okay.

Kirigakure was a place where playing with water was the social norm. That's what all of the children were doing. They were playing in puddles, having fights with their water release techniques, but most of them were just blowing bubbles.

Utakata watched them carefully as they played with their different shaped bubble blowers. They all seemed to be having a lot of fun until their bubbles popped. All of the children were complaining about how their bubbles never lasted long. They just popped after they left the blower and what was worse? They never got really big.

It was too funny. Utakata couldn't help but laugh. He stopped when he saw most of the children glaring at him. He smirked before bringing out his bubble blower and dipping it in the solution. He blew and bubbles as big as his head came out. None of the children could believe what they were seeing. All the bubbles were so pretty.

Utakata put his bubble blower aside once again and continued walking. This time, he had a big smile on his face.

He was the monster, the demon, yet he had the gentlest touch. Wasn't it the funniest thing?

* * *

I think that one went pretty well. The idea came to me as I thought on Digimon and how Ken's brother said that he blew too roughly for the bubbles to come out well. I could see Utakata being the cute and innocent Ken...for a while. Then bad things happen. I'll write drabbles about it but I can't get to those drabbles until I get another three reviews. When I get those three reviews, you will have a drabble for Fuu. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


	7. Imagine

Yay. Yay. Another drabble and this one is dedicated to Fuu, the seven-tailed jinchuuriki...and the only jinchuuriki without a confirmed gender. Poor thing. Well, until proven otherwise, Fuu will be a girl. Please enjoy.

Genre: General

Stars: Fuu

Word Count: 395

Age: She's the same age as on the chapter cover she appeared on.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would know whether Fuu was a girl or not, wouldn't I?

* * *

People wished they could be like her. Okay, maybe not but they did wish they could do what she could. It was the only thing that made her happy to be a jinchuuriki. No, it wasn't being able to use the powerful techniques she could use.

It was her wings. Her beautiful wings. Had you ever seen them? They were transparent and went from a lovely yellow to a lovelier orange. It was like the creature inside of her was a magnificent butterfly, rather than a terrible beetle.

They weren't just beautiful. They were powerful, as well. The feeling when she took off was out of this world. It was like being blasted by a geyser. The air rushed around her and it made her feel so alive. Leaving the earth, entering the sky, why wouldn't she love that?

The most amazing thing was actually flying through the sky. How many people had ever wished to fly? You should have seen the way she soared through the air; she was beautiful. People could say what they wanted but she knew she wasn't a demon. Demons were hideous and cruel creatures. _She_ was a beautiful and kind-hearted angel.

That's what made flying so wonderful. It brought her at peace because it let her escape. The people she had to deal with, she didn't want to hear them. All the people down there were demons and she was high above them. They could never reach her. She could fly away from them all. It made her so happy. It was her salvation.

Oh, how she loved flying.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuu! Fuu!"

Slowly opening her eyes, Fuu took in a deep breath. She lowered her arms to her sides and looked down. At the base of the tree was her teacher.

He looked at her in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

Fuu stared at him for awhile before she looked at her surroundings. She was really high up and sitting on a tree branch.

"…Flying."

Her teacher blinked, not really understanding. He shook his head as he tried to figure out what was going through his student's mind.

"I'm going. Come back when you're done…flying," he said before leaving her.

Fuu watched her teacher leave before she sighed. She held out her arms once again then closed her eyes, smiling.

Well, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

* * *

Yeah, I didn't think when Fuu turned on her cloak like Naruto and Killer Bee it would count as flying wings. Also, if she completely transformed so she had wings, I don't think she'd see herself as an angel. Oh, well, I think it went well. I hope you enjoyed it. Three reviews and you get one for Killer Bee. Thank you.


	8. Burden

Alright, another drabble and this one stars Killer Bee, the eight-tail jinchuuriki and the only one known to be one heck of a rapper. I hope that you enjoy.

Genre: Family

Stars: Killer Bee, A

Word Count: 402

Age: Five, right after becoming a jinchuuriki

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did...I don't think Killer Bee would rap...but it makes him so unique.

* * *

It wasn't fair. His brother was the one becoming the Raikage. His brother should have been the one to take the burden. Why did it have to be him? Why was he the sacrifice?

::::::::::::::

"A!" A looked up from his reading and turned in his chair. His younger brother, Killer Bee, was standing there, arms to his sides in ill-disguised fury. "It's not fair!"

A rose an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Killer Bee was talking about. He got out of his chair, walked over to his younger brother and smirked.

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled.

"You know what I mean! Me being the jinchuuriki!" Killed Bee screamed.

When he heard that, A froze. He couldn't see behind Killer Bee's sunglasses but the tears that ran down his cheeks told him more than enough.

"Bee…you have to understand—" A reached his hand out but Killer Bee smacked it away.

"What's to understand?" Killer Bee pointed at A, furious. "You'd sacrifice your own brother just so you won't suffer!"

A growled before grabbing his brother's arm. "That's not true! Take it back!"

Killer Bee struggled in his brother's grip before he bit him. A released Killer Bee who backed away from his brother.

"No! Now, I'm the one they all glare at! Now, I'm the one Motoi hates! Damn you! Damn you!"

Killer Bee fell to the ground, crying even harder than before. It wasn't fair. It should have been A. He soon felt A's hand on his shoulder but he was too upset to smack it away.

"Bee, answer me. Do you think I'll be a good Raikage?" A's voice was unusually soft and calming.

Killer Bee bit his lip before nodding. A smiled before hugging his brother.

"Then you know from how they treat you, I'd never be accepted if I bore your burden."

Thinking on that, Killer Bee realized he was right. Even if A was an amazing ninja, no one in Kumogakure would accept a jinchuuriki as their leader.

"But when I become stronger, I'll _make_ them accept you. I'll make them love you…almost as much as I do." A loosened his grip so he could look at his little brother. He then flicked Killer Bee's forehead. "So stop crying. Ninjas don't cry."

Killer Bee sniffled for a second before he smiled. After that day, Killer Bee never cried about being a jinchuuriki again.

* * *

Okay, a few things.

1. Killer Bee does not rap in this because it's a serious moment. He doesn't seem to rap when he's being serious.

2. I know Motoi said that Killer Bee never cried about being a jinchuuriki but he was five. I refuse to believe that he just decided to smile all the time. He had to have some kind of moment with his brother...at least I think he did.

3. This document manager is stupid! It won't let me type question marks with exclamation points. It totally ruins part of my story. I have to rearrange stuff thanks to it. Blah.

4. I hope you enjoyed. Another three reviews and you'll get a drabble for Naruto. Bai-Bai!


	9. Ribbit

Once again, my drabbles have felt the love. Oh, you guys are wonderful. We now have a drabble for Naruto, the nine-tail jinchuuriki and the title character of the series. I hope you enjoy.

Genre: General

Stars: Naruto

Word Count: 407

Age: Six

* * *

Disclaimer: Dude. Did you read the newest chapter of Naruto? If I owned the series, I would have known that happened.

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply before he tossed a pebble across the lake. There wasn't much for him to do so he just listened to the pebbles as they skimmed the lake.

_Splish splish sploosh_

_Splish splish sploosh_

_Splish splish ribbit_

Naruto froze and stopped right before he threw the next pebble. He looked around but saw nothing. So, he tossed another pebble.

_Splish splish ribbit_

What the heck was that? Naruto tried harder to find out what was making that noise. He closed his eyes, listening for the source of that sound. The next time Naruto heard that sound, he felt something slimy on his hand. He screamed before smacking whatever it was. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see a tiny frog on the ground.

"Oh, froggy." Naruto picked up the frog before he lowered him into the water. He waited and hoped then smiled brightly when the frog moved. "You're okay!"

The frog hopped out of the water and went _ribbit_. Naruto laughed, "Ribbit."

He then watched as the frog started to hop off with a _ribbit_ each time it hopped. Naruto didn't know why but he decided to follow him. He got down on all fours and started hopping. Each time he hopped, he let out a "ribbit." He didn't know why but this was a lot more fun than throwing rocks.

For a few minutes, the two did nothing more than hop and _ribbit_. Suddenly, the little frog stopped which caused Naruto to stop.

"What's wrong, Gama-chan?"

The frog let out a _ribbit_ and Naruto looked across the lake to see what was so interesting. That was when he saw a couple of frogs on a rock out in the lake. Naruto smiled sadly then looked at Gama-chan.

"…Is that your family?" _Ribbit_ "I bet they're nice." Gama-chan turned his head to Naruto and stared at him. Naruto picked up Gama-chan then put him back in the water. "Go on, Gama-chan. You need to be with your family."

Gama-chan just looked at him before he swam off. As he watched the little frog swim off, Naruto sat down and curled up into a ball. Gama-chan reunited with his family and the entire family let out one unified _ribbit_. Naruto grinned broadly and waved to them.

"Ribbit."

Then Gama-chan and his family all hopped in the lake and swam away. Naruto's grin faded before he grabbed another pebble and tossed it.

_Splish splish_ "Ribbit."

* * *

Before meeting Jiraiya, Naruto already had an affinity for frogs so I wanted to make a story that showed why Naruto had something for frogs. I think it's cute.

Okay, there seems to be some confusion. I do not want this to be the end of the drabble series. I have plenty of stories about these guys. As stated in the first chapter, I'm trying to make 100, nine for each jinchuuriki on that splash cover and a special one for the last one. I can only do that if you guys keep supporting me the way you have. So, if I get another three reviews, we'll start from the beginning and have another drabble about Gaara. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


	10. Innocence

We have reached number ten so once again we have a drabble starring Gaara. I do hope you will enjoy.

Genre: Humor, Family

Stars: Gaara, Kankurou, Temari

Word Count: 539

Age: Twelve, after the fight with Naruto and before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Gaara walked into the living room and stared at his siblings. Temari was polishing her fan while Kankurou was looking at Kuroari's schematics. When she realized that he was there, Temari looked up from her fan and smiled awkwardly. It was just strange sort of acting like a family now.

"What's up, Gaara?"

He just stood there for a moment. "…I have a question."

Temari looked at Kankurou who shrugged his shoulders. She chuckled before turning to her youngest brother again.

"And what is this question?"

"…Where do babies come from?"

Temari's fan actually broke the floorboards when it fell and Kankurou ripped his schematics in half. The older siblings' eyes were wide as they stared at their brother. He did _not_ just ask them the forbidden question.

Standing up, Temari walked over to her brother. She grabbed his shoulders as her eyes pleaded with him. He didn't realize it though.

"Gaara...what?"

He blinked. "Where do babies come from?" Gaara had asked it again.

Kankurou put his ripped schematics down and got up. He walked over to the two and laughed.

"Well, have fun, Temari."

Temari glared at Kankurou, saying, "What?"

"You're the oldest. It's your duty to give the speech since we're orphans now," Kankurou explained.

"Oh, no. You see, you're both boys so it's _your_ duty to give the speech," Temari retorted.

"I'm not giving it."

"Neither am I."

"I don't care who tells me…" Suddenly, sand came out of Gaara's gourd. "…but someone better soon."

Temari and Kankurou paled before exchanging glances. How were they supposed to explain?

Kankurou coughed, petting his brother's head. "The stork."

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrow and Temari looked at him like he was insane. He didn't use that old story.

"I came from…a bird?" Gaara asked.

"No!" Temari shouted, pushing Kankurou away. "Not the stork! Gaara, babies come from women."

Gaara let out a breath. "That's what I thought." He then looked away for a second. "How?"

"Yeah, big sister, how?" Kankurou sneered.

Temari started sweating as she tried to figure out the best way to explain it.

"Well, you need a mom…and a dad…and…and…" Now, she deeply regretted asking their mom this question when she was younger.

Kankurou watched his sister struggle before he decided to help. He left the living room for a while and the sounds of hammering and sawing echoed through the house. Temari and Gaara waited for Kankurou to return and when he did, he was holding two puppets. He held them up in front of Gaara. One puppet was a male with a rectangular prism between his legs and the other was a female with a rectangular hole between her legs. Kankurou put the two puppets together so the prism went in the hole.

Handing the puppets to Gaara, Kankurou smiled. "That's where babies come from. Go nuts." He then went to the task of taping his schematics back together.

Temari's face was a brilliant red and it became brighter as Gaara began to play with the puppets in every way. He still didn't understand. He turned to his sister, hoping she would just explain what the puppets meant.

Instead, she passed out. After that day, Temari forced Baki to be their surrogate father and handle all questions she wasn't mentally stable for.

* * *

Be honest with me. Who was going to give Gaara "the talk?" When Yashamaru was nice to him, he was six. That doesn't seem like a suitable time to tell someone about babies and even if it was, I still think Yashamaru might have had a little discomfort in it. As for the next six years, who was going to get close enough to Gaara to tell him? Would Gaara even care then?

Well, even if you weren't expecting humor from these drabbles, you will now because I can't make all of my drabbles angst-ridden. Okay, I can but I choose not to. Be prepared for everything from fluffy romance to tear-jerking tragedies. I don't expect to put in a western, though. Oh, well, another three reviews and we'll have another drabble for Yugito. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


	11. Homemade

All right. Once again, we have reached a drabble for Nii Yugito. I do hope you enjoy.

Genre: What's a genre when it's not really angst, tragedy, or drama but it's still kind of sad?

Stars: Yugito

Word count: 561

Age: Nine

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Yugito rubbed her sore shoulders as she walked the long trek back home. She hurt all over from another day of training with the two-tail inside of her. They couldn't even take it easy on a little girl? What jerks.

Sighing contently, Yugito let her mind wander. She thought about how good the sashimi and milk in her refrigerator would taste. That was the best thing to have after a hard day's work.

"Homemade taiyaki."

Yugito stopped walking when she heard that. Looking over, she saw two men talking to each other. One man was holding the fish-shaped confection he had just mentioned.

"Nothing is better after a hard day's work than homemade taiyaki from someone you love," the man said before biting into the bread.

Placing a finger to her lips, Yugito stared at the confection. She had heard of taiyaki; it was sweet red bean paste inside of bread shaped like a glorious fish. She never had it before. Despite the pain in her legs, she ran back home. She could make sashimi. How hard could homemade taiyaki be?

:::::::::::::::::::

"Okay, got my fish mold, eggs, milk, flour, baking powder, and red bean paste."

Yugito looked at all of her ingredients before smirking. This was going to be easy. Grabbing three of the eggs, Yugito smashed them together so shell and goo fell into the bowl. She then grabbed the bag of flour and began to pour out its contents. Soon, her hand slipped and the bag fell in with the eggs.

Yugito squealed, pulling the bag out. She looked from the bag to the bowl and shrugged her shoulders. Big deal. She'd improvise. Grabbing the milk carton, she dumped its entire contents. You could never have too much milk. Lastly, the baking soda and the red bean paste.

She dumped the last two ingredients in the bowl before grabbing a whisk. Yugito then began to stab and beat the "batter." She assumed that you were supposed to beat it until it stopped making a _crack_ sound. When she didn't hear that sound anymore, she placed the whisk down and looked at her batter. It was red and lumpy; it just looked like crud. It would probably look a lot better when it was cooked.

Yugito pulled the heated fish-shaped pan over to her and poured the batter inside. She then hopped off of her stepstool and skipped to her bathroom to wash up. After thirty minutes, she went back to her batter and opened her pan. Her happiness died when she saw her taiyaki not looking like a good fish. Maybe it tasted better than it looked. She reached over to unplug the pan and as she did, her other hand landed on the hot metal.

She screeched loudly as she fell over, bringing the pan down with her. The pan and taiyaki landed on her and she whimpered. Pushing the pan off, Yugito looked at herself. The taiyaki was on her stomach and she was positive it was going to cause a few extra burns. She grabbed a piece of taiyaki, ignoring the sting she felt when she touched it, and threw it in her mouth. There was a bit of chewing and a forced swallow. She shuddered for a moment before she ate another piece and another.

From now on, she'd stick to sashimi and milk.

* * *

I think that a lot of the jinchuuriki gang had difficulties with cooking. It's the same feeling I have to some of them knowing about where babies come from. Oh, well, please tell me if you liked this. If I get three reviews, there will be a story for Yagura coming up. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


	12. None

Here we have another drabble for Yagura. I hope you all enjoy.

Genre: Family

Stars: Yagura, Izumi (OC)

Word Count: 403

Age: He's six in this. I see him with a white tunic, long-sleeved fishnet shirt, black slacks, a gray poncho and black sandals. He doesn't have his face scar yet.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Izumi moved a piece of her short blond hair behind her ear before picking another apple from one of her many trees.

"Mom?" She stopped and her light purple eyes looked down at her son, Yagura. He held up a piece of grass, asking, "Why is grass green?"

Giggling, Izumi bent down to Yagura's level. "It's called chlorophyll. It's something inside of plants that makes them green."

Yagura stared at the grass blade then he blinked. "Why don't we have chlorophyll?"

"Because we're not plants?" Izumi chuckled.

"So?"

"…We'd get sick. That's why I tell you not to eat grass."

Yagura decided the answer was good enough and put the grass down. He then looked at his mom, pouting deeply.

"…But apples are okay, right?"

Taking an apple from the basket, Izumi tossed it to Yagura who caught it and began to eat it viciously.

:::::::::::::

Izumi sighed happily, enjoying the feel of the cold water on her feet.

"Mom?"

Opening her eyes, Izumi looked at her son. "Yes, Yagura?"

Yagura was following a turtle that was heading to the water.

"Why do turtles have shells?"

"It keeps them safe. It's like a shield…that they live in."

As Yagura continued to follow the turtle, he thought up another question.

"Can we turn our house into a shell?"

"No, dear," Izumi said, shaking her head.

Yagura whined, "Why?"

"Our house is already supremely well-guarded. Besides, I think it would be a little uncomfortable."

Realizing his mother was right, Yagura let it go and kept following his turtle.

:::::::::::::

"…Mom?

Izumi stopped sewing Yagura's new pants and restrained the urge to laugh. He was such a curious little boy.

"Yes, Yagura?"

"…Why do they hate me?"

A chill ran down Izumi's spine as she placed Yagura's pants down. Turning around, Izumi could feel a tear run down her cheek. Yagura was standing before her, wounded severely from some sort of beating. He had several scars, a bloody nose, and a black eye.

He took a step towards his mother and another before he fell into her waiting arms. He bit his lip as he tried to stop the tears but it didn't work. They just kept falling. Izumi held her son closer, crying as hard as he was.

"Why do they hate me? Why, mom?"

Out of the million questions that Yagura asked her, that was the only one she never had an answer for.

* * *

I enjoy giving characters I know nothing about at least one character who truly cared about them. It just feels right. Oh, well, if I get another three reviews, we'll have another story for Roushi. Thanks for reading.


	13. Brat

Here we have another story about Roushi and his four-tail monkey. Enjoy.

Genre: General, possibly friendship

Stars: Roushi, Yonbi

Word Count: 290

Age: Same as splash cover.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Roushi watched the flames dance as he ate his fresh caught fish. There was something about fire that made him feel good. Maybe it was because it was so warm. It just gave him a happy feeling.

**_'How pathetic you are.'_**

Rolling his eyes, Roushi bit into his fish.

_'Yonbi, must you always behave like this?'_

**_'It's not my fault that you humans are so pitiful. You're sappy over a stupid flame,'_** Yonbi huffed. He'd never understand humans and their stupid emotions.**_  
_**

Roushi shook his head and smiled. _'It's not stupid. It's warm and it's so pretty. It's a wonderful feeling.'_

He could hear the great monkey inside of him scoff.

**_'You sound just like a child. No, you are a child, a brat, really.'_**

"You're just upset that you're one of the weakest tailed beasts out there," Roushi said aloud. He laughed uproariously when he heard Yonbi scream at him. It was so easy to upset him.

**_'Someday, I'll kill you and laugh as you suffer!'_**

Roushi chuckled, "If I die, you go too."

**_'Details. Details, brat.'_**

"You know I'm kind of old."

**_'In human years. To me, you're nothing more than a little brat.'_**

"I think you're a bigger brat than me."

**_'What was that?'_** Yonbi hissed.

"I don't throw tantrums when I'm mad. I don't get as angry as you do. You show the signs of a true brat."

Yonbi growled loudly and Roushi smiled before taking another bite of his fish.

"But…I like that about you. It's a nice balance having a brat around."

The four-tailed monkey said nothing more, just continued his growling at a lower volume. What an annoying brat he was forced to deal with. He prayed that his stronger brethren had worse.

* * *

This is one of my shortest drabbles but I still enjoy it. It may be short but I think it still possesses the kick that my other drabbles have. I enjoy it. I enjoy this story.

Actually, my enjoyment of writing this story has lead to a decision. I'm not requesting reviews to continue the story. I'm very happy people responded and I appreciate the idea of you still doing such but I feel good just sharing my thoughts. So, I'll try to have Han's story up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


	14. Mask

Genre: Kind of angsty

Stars: Han

Words: 545

Age: Same as splash cover

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Crack_

The ninja screamed, grabbing his broken arm and writhing on the ground in pain. The next thing the man knew, the armored ninja, Han, had high kicked him, sending him into the air. Han then ran up a large tree and when he was higher than his adversary, he hopped off and grabbed the man's head. Using a boost from his steam armor, he rushed towards the ground then added extra chakra to his arm before he connected the ninja's face with the dirt. The result was a large crater and a pool of blood growing under the man's face.

Han lifted the ninja up then tossed him aside, like he was a ragdoll. The ninja fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He grabbed his head, trying to stay conscious. It was too much though. Was he really going to die like this? The ninja tried to pick himself up but it was no use. He was too weak. Footsteps heading towards him let the ninja know that Han was through playing with him.

Looking up, the ninja saw Han just staring down at him. How could he be so powerful? This man was a monster. Han lowered himself down, kunai in hand.

'_He didn't even make a sound the entire time. This guy…this guy is…'_ The ninja gasped when he looked into Han's eyes. He then chuckled, "So…you're not a monster."

Han's eye twitched before he plunged his kunai into the man's neck.

:::::::::::::::::::

"Excellent work, Han. We would have been at a loss had that spy made it back to his village."

Nodding to acknowledge the jounin, Han threw the dead ninja to the ground. He then bowed and left the three jounin alone.

The jounin that spoke scoffed, "You've noticed, right?" His fellow ninja looked at him. "He doesn't blink. He doesn't speak. He truly is a monster, not a shred of remorse."

The other ninja nodded as they picked up the dead man and carried him off. Outside of the room, Han leaned against the wall and listened to what ninja had to say. He sighed before heading back to his house. As he walked through the village, he inwardly cursed all of the people who stared and talked about him. People were so annoying.

When he got back to his house, he placed his kasa hat on the living room table. He put a hand to his face before taking a long look at himself in the mirror. He hated it, even more than he hated the people of his village. He hated it when someone actually took the time to look into his eyes. Because then they saw it; they saw how he wasn't the monster they all thought he was.

Why was that so bad? Because he hated the thought of having humanity left. He was meant to be a heartless killing machine. He didn't want anyone to think he still had hope left. But it still hurt, every time he had to take a life or see someone die. The only thing that ever gave it away was his eyes. It was rarely a problem but there was always that one person who actually noticed.

Honestly, what was the point of wearing his stupid mask?

* * *

I'm not sure where the inspiration from this story came from. It was just one of those physical mask equals emotional mask. Han looks like the angriest one out of all the jinchuuriki so I'm thinking he lost his sense of humanity at some point. Poor guy. I love you, Han! Oh, well, I hope to have that Utakata story up soon. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


	15. Drown

Genre: Angst

Stars: Utakata, Rokubi

Word Count: 393

Age: He's like thirteen. Let's see. This time he wears a light blue haori (Basically, a kimono top) that has a bubble pattern on it, a white hakama (The pleated pants that look like a skirt), a blue and white striped sash around his waist and straw sandals. His bubble container and bubble blower are the same as when he was nine.

* * *

Disclaimer: This is really getting tedious. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Water was so wonderful. It gave you a nice refreshing feeling; it made you feel so alive. He never understood why people didn't like to get wet. It was surreal.

Utakata opened his eyes as he continued to fall. Following his descent were tiny bubbles. He reached out to grab them and smiled when he felt one on his fingertip. If he could have this last moment, then dying would be just fine.

That was when he decided it would be okay. It was time. He opened his mouth and water began to enter. Utakata took a deep breath and soon, his larynx constricted, doing its best to keep the water from his lungs. He grasped his throat, feeling a terrible pain.

He didn't understand. Why did it hurt so badly? Why wasn't it over? He was beginning to fall into unconsciousness but it was taking far too long.

Unable to take anymore, Utakata performed several hand signs and soon a bubble appeared around him. He then made it take him to the surface. When he was above the surface, the bubble popped and he began to float on his back. He coughed terribly, at the same time attempting to regain the air that he so desperately needed.

When his breathing was slightly regular again, Utakata opened his eyes and stared up at the sky.

"I don't understand," he muttered, grabbing his pained chest. "Why did it hurt so much?"

'_**I told you it wouldn't work. Don't ever try that again.'**_

Utakata sighed when he heard Rokubi. He felt a little bad for the almost-double suicide, or he would have if Rokubi didn't act so smart about it.

"Sorry. I just want it to be over."

'_**Make it be over when I won't go down with you!'**_ Rokubi received no response and he huffed. _**'Why did you stop?'**_ he asked his vessel.

"…I love water so much. Why did it hurt?"

He heard Rokubi chuckle, _**'You don't know how many kids are like you. They think it will be nice and easy but it takes a long time for your breath to stop fighting, even without my help.'**_

Utakata took those words to heart. Rokubi always seemed to be right. He hated that.

"Dying hurts," the young boy said, closing his eyes. "I don't feel like dying yet."

'_**Me, either, kid. Me, either.

* * *

**_The inspiration for this story comes from Emilie Autumn's 306. It's a really depressing song that I love so much. I think I'm starting to make the tailed beasts and the jinchuuriki be too friendly with each other. I need to change that for a character. Oh, well, I hope you enjoyed. Next up will be Fuu. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


	16. Confusion

Genre: Friendship, humor

Stars: Fuu, Haru (OC)

Word Count: 919

Age: Same as on the chapter cover

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Um…Haru-sensei?"

Haru stopped putting on his sandals and looked at Fuu with his stern gray eyes. She was circling the floor with her foot, head lowered with a sheepish expression.

"Yes, Fuu?"

"Um…you know…my birthday's tomorrow," she muttered, lowering her head more.

Haru let out a sigh because he knew where this was going. He scratched his short orange hair before playing with the only long black strand of hair he had. He had yet to realize that he always did that when he was about to say something that would hurt Fuu.

"You know that's not true," he told her.

Her eyes began to fill with tears but she wouldn't shed them, not anymore.

"You don't know that," Fuu whimpered.

Haru finished putting on his shoes and stood up. "I'm sorry, Fuu. I have to go."

He walked towards the door then stopped right in front of it. Taking one last look at Fuu, Haru saw her hugging herself and trembling. He closed his eyes before opening the door and leaving. When the door shut, she fell to her knees, still shaking like a leaf.

"You don't know that," she repeated. "What do you know?"

It was true. He didn't know when she was born…neither did she. She just guessed that her birthday was on July 7th. It fit so well, didn't it? She wasn't mad at Haru though. Only four people truly knew when her birthday was and three of them were dead. The last one was the lousy demon that lived within her and it would never tell her. It always said the same thing:

"**Your birthday was my imprisonment! As far as I'm concerned, you should never have been born!"**

It wasn't her fault. She didn't seal the Shichibi inside of her. It wasn't her fault so why did she have to suffer for it? She wasn't even given a choice. If she had a choice, that demon would be dead.

Fuu bit her lip and dug her nails into her arms. She could feel it, the Shichibi's chakra bubbling to the surface. She wouldn't give it the chance to take control of her. She wouldn't let it rule her life. When her anger subsided so did the demon's chakra. Releasing herself, Fuu let her arms fall to her sides and she sighed.

"All I want…is to celebrate with Haru-sensei. Have a nice party, a little cake, maybe…" She smiled and her cheeks turned pink. "Maybe a birthday present. I really want that teddy."

Little did Fuu know, Haru was standing on the other side of the door listening.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuu. Fuu."

The green-haired girl mumbled before opening her eyes. She sat up in her futon and saw Haru, standing over her. She yawned loudly, stretching in the process.

"I'm up. I'll get ready," she said, shooing her teacher away with her hand.

Haru nodded before he left her to get dressed. When he was gone, Fuu sighed then looked at the calendar beside her bed. Today was…maybe it was…the day.

"Happy birthday to me."

She got out of bed and went straight to her closet. It was no time to be depressed. Haru and she would do some training or missions, come home for lessons then go straight to bed. It's not like today was special.

Fuu got dressed in her typical white and fishnet outfit then headed to the bathroom to groom a little. When she was done, she put her red container on her back and headed to the front door. That was where their breakfasts and lunches usually were.

"I'm ready, sen…sei?"

Fuu stopped at the front door and was confused when she didn't see Haru there. Was he already outside? Their lunches weren't there either.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he called.

She blinked then headed towards the room. When she was in the kitchen's doorway, she was ready to ask what was wrong but the shock that hit her kept her quiet. Fuu covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Haru was there, just like he said and with him was breakfast, a cake, and a big box in colorful wrapping paper. Haru's face was bright red as he stared at the ground.

"Happy birthday, Fuu," he said softly.

Fuu bit her lip, smiling despite it. Haru was the best teacher ever. She took a seat, taking off her red container. She then grabbed the box and shook it vigorously.

"What did you get me?" she asked in excitement.

If possible, Haru's face turned even redder. "What you wanted."

Fuu's eyes lit up before she attacked the box. He must have heard her. So, inside this box would be her cute, cuddly, and fluffy teddy…bear. Fuu stared inside of the box, trying to understand what she was looking at. She reached into it and pulled out what appeared to be a really sexy piece of white lingerie.

"What's…this?" she asked.

Haru looked confused at the question. "It's what you said. A teddy."

When she realized the mix up, Fuu's face turned as red as her teacher's had. He got that so wrong.

'_But…'_ She looked at the lingerie and smiled. How embarrassed was he when he bought this for her? _'…but it really is the best present ever.'_

She hugged the teddy tightly.

"Thank you so much, sensei."

He didn't respond; he merely looked away from her and poked his slice of cake. What an annoying student he had. What did he do to deserve her?

* * *

This chapter was just begging to have a little humor at the end and I'm happy because this time, the jinchuuriki/tailed beast relationship is not one of respect or some kind of friendship. Well, I'll try to have the next one up, starring Killer Bee, as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Bai-Bai!


	17. Dumped

I am now back. I am back with a drabble on Killer Bee which I hope you enjoy.

Genre: Romance

Stars: Killer Bee, Hachibi, Kimi (OC)

Word Count: 984

Age: He's a teenager. I'd say about sixteen or seventeen. If I'm right, he should look like he did during Motoi's flashback, not when he was clearly five.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, well, I have to save that for another jinchuuriki disclaimer.

* * *

She was so pretty with long blue hair and light brown eyes. She was Kimi, a glassmaker's daughter and Killer Bee really liked her. He bought something from her every day. A still had no idea why the house was now filled with glassware.

Killer Bee was now in her store, standing near the vases and watching her help customers. Hearts were floating around his head. "Isn't she great? It must be fate," he sighed.

'_**You gonna tell her of this fate?'**_

Killer Bee frowned then took his rapper pose. "Yo, yo, shut up, you fool. I'm totally cool. Ha."

"Killer Bee-san." He turned to see Kimi, standing right beside him. She smiled brightly. "May I help with something?"

His face darkened heavily and he began to stutter, "I…uh…I…I…" He grabbed a vase and held it up to her. "This vase is…awesome. I'd like to buy it…uh…blossom?"

When he heard Hachibi laughing inside of his head, all he could think was how much he hated that demon.

Kimi took the vase, giggling, "You're very funny, Killer Bee-san." She then headed to the counter and he followed.

As she wrapped the vase, Killer Bee tried to figure out what to do. He had to tell her his feelings. What was stopping him? He was Killer Bee, jinchuuriki for the Hachibi. He feared nothing and was loved in this village.

He took in a deep breath. "Kimi-chan?"

At that moment, sunlight fell through the window and shined on Kimi. She looked up and her already natural beauty was enhanced.

"Yes?"

Any courage he had was now gone; he was once again reverted to a lovesick fool.

"…Uh…uh…glass nice. What…price?"

"Oh. It's…" She stopped and looked at the wrapped vase. She handed it to him. "Nothing. It's on the house."

Killer Bee still couldn't speak so he simply bowed and ran out of the store. He didn't stop running until he was back home. After opening the front door, he put the vase on the nearest table then fell to the ground.

"She's such a wonder. My heart's asunder."

Hachibi cut in. _**'You're a blunder.'**_

He wanted to argue but he knew it was true. It was so embarrassing.

"The things she does to me. What to do, Hachibi?"

'_**Don't ask me. Love is for pitiful humans.'**_

Killer Bee frowned as he tried to think of some way to tell Kimi his feelings. It was weird. He could say everything perfectly when she wasn't around. If he wanted to, he could have written a book.

Gasping loudly, Killer Bee hopped to his feet then ran to his room.

"It was there, the way to share!"

When he was in his room, he grabbed paper, a brush and ink.

"A poem's the way to go. That'll let Kimi-chan know!" With that, he began writing.

::::::::::::::::

The next day, he walked into her store but she wasn't there. Her father was and he explained that Kimi was out back. Killer Bee headed behind the store and when he saw Kimi, he froze. He suddenly couldn't bring himself to move forward. That was okay since she saw him.

"Killer Bee-san!" She closed the door to the kiln and walked over to him. "Did you need something?"

The words wouldn't come out but that's why he wrote a letter. Using all the courage he had, he held his hand out to show an envelope. Kimi looked at it before taking it from him.

"Is this for me?"

Instead of an answer, she was left with nothing for Killer Bee had run off. She blinked then turned her attention back to the letter. She opened the envelope and read the message. Killer Bee had managed to run all the way back to his house. He sat in the living room, feeling pathetic. He couldn't bring himself to go back; he was too scared.

_Knock knock_

Getting off the couch, he walked over to the front door and opened it. He gulped when he saw Kimi who just looked up at him and smiled. Now, Killer Bee was a ninja and ninjas needed to know emotions. How to suppress them and how to read them. That's why he could see through her smile.

"No need to say. You don't feel the same way."

Her smile faded as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

He had to know. "Is there a reason why? Why aren't I your guy?"

She sighed, "You're wonderful but…I could never date a—"

Killer Bee's eye twitched before he slammed the door in her face. Kimi stood there in shock then banged loudly on the door.

"Killer Bee-san, don't be mad! You asked!"

"You're all the same! You're all so lame!" She heard him shout from the other side.

Killer Bee was leaning against the door, biting his lip. _'I thought she was different.'_

"Who?" she asked. "Who else has turned you down for being a ninja?"

He stopped biting his lip then looked at the door. He grabbed the knob and opened it partially so only a part of his face was showing.

"Ninjas aren't for you? Is that true?"

Kimi nodded, confused as to what just happened. He laughed before he opened the door fully.

"Ninjas are fun. Why not one?"

"Because…I would never know when you're next mission will be your last."

Killer Bee grinned. "Man, I was angry. I thought because of Hachibi…" He stopped, knowing she'd figure out the rest.

She did. He thought she didn't like him because he was a jinchuuriki? No wonder he was so mad. She was happy to know that the misunderstanding had been cleared.

"Friends?" she asked. He raised his fist and she bumped it. Turning on her heel, Kimi smiled before walking off. "See you."

As he watched her leave, Killer Bee felt really good inside. It was strange since he had just been dumped.

* * *

I'm really sorry if any part sounds weird. You see, when I finished writing this, it was over 1,000 words so I had to rearrange the story and cut off close to 400 words. I still like it and I hope you do too.

Also, forgive all of Killer Bee's suckish rhymes. That is clearly not my forte. Oh, well, the next drabble will be up as soon as I can. It will be Naruto's. Later!


	18. Nest

Here we have the second of Naruto's drabbles. Please enjoy.

Genre: Family

Stars: Naruto, Iruka

Word Count: 506

Age: Six

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei, come quick!"

Iruka stopped walking and looked around for his student. That was when he saw Naruto, kneeling in front of a tree. Iruka ran over to see what the problem was. There he saw a baby bird squirming on the ground. Naruto lifted his head to look at his teacher with big blue tear-filled eyes.

"It fell out the tree, Iruka-sensei. What do we do?" he whimpered.

Smiling at him, Iruka gently picked up the baby bird before he jumped. He grabbed hold of the tree branch with the bird's nest on it before placing the bird inside. Looking down, he grinned when he saw Naruto smile brightly. He let go of the branch before falling and landing beside Naruto.

"Good thing you saw it," he said, patting Naruto's head.

Naruto laughed, enjoying the positive attention. He looked up at the baby bird that was playing with its brothers or sisters.

"Would its mom have helped it?" the young boy wondered aloud.

Iruka blinked then tilted his head and smiled. "Yes, until it got older. Then it would have to learn to fly."

"But what if it never learns to fly?"

Getting down on his knees to meet Naruto's level, Iruka placed his hands on the young blond's shoulders.

"Naruto, do you think it will never learn to fly?" His student just stared at him, unsure of how to respond. "Someday, it will leave that nest and fly far."

"But what if…the bird doesn't want to leave the nest? What if he doesn't want to leave his family?"

Iruka took note of the change from 'it' to 'he'. He removed one of his hands to scratch his chin.

"Well, he'll never get stronger if he doesn't."

Naruto lowered his head, saying, "Will…will his family miss him?"

He was pulled into a hug by the older man who laughed on top of his head.

"Of course but his family feels better knowing that he'll be stronger when he comes back."

Smiling to himself, Naruto returned the hug.

* * *

That was all Iruka could think about as he watched his student walk away from the restaurant. Naruto was going on a dangerous journey and wouldn't be back for years, if he came back at all.

Iruka shook his head. He shouldn't have been thinking such thoughts. He had to believe that Naruto would come back. He'd come back and be stronger. He took one last look then headed back to his ramen. Before he could take a seat, he was suddenly hugged from behind. Looking down, he saw a head of bright yellow.

"It's okay to miss me because when I come back, I'll be stronger."

Iruka didn't say a word; he merely gave Naruto a reassuring pat on the head before the young ninja ran off again. Sighing, Iruka took his seat and stared into his bowl of soup.

He was going to miss that little bird but it was okay. He left the nest but he'd come back, he'd be the strongest ninja there was.

* * *

I just learned that there was a thing called a random word generator. Now, I think I know where people get the words for all their word challenges. Can you believe I just made up stories and words for them on the spot? This was the first time a random word generator chose the theme for the story. I think I might do that more often but I still have a few specific ones I want to make.

So, I hope you enjoyed this drabble. Now, we will start over and the next one with be Gaara. See you then.


	19. Undoing

Where have I been? School...other stuff. I don't know. Certain things sometimes stop me from updating. Here's the third go round with Gaara's third drabble! Enjoy!

Genre: General, Family

Stars: Gaara, Kankurou, Temari

Word Count: 878

Age: After fighting Naruto but before the Sasuke betrayal thing

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Temari." The blond sand-nin stopped cutting vegetables to look at her youngest brother. "…Do you need help with anything?" Gaara asked.

She stared at him for a while. _'When does he offer to help me?'_ She smiled awkwardly, saying, "Uh…no, thanks."

"But I want to be of help. There must be something I can do. Tell me."

He blinked when he saw her gulp. That was when he realized he was basically ordering her. Taking in a deep breath, he lowered his head.

"Please let me help."

Temari wanted to say 'no' but she just couldn't. He looked so sad and she knew guilt would eat her alive if she didn't let him help. Her smile slowly became one of sincerity.

"I need some tofu for the soup. Can you go to the store and get me some?"

Gaara lifted his head before nodding and strolling off. She shook her head, going back to her vegetables.

As Gaara headed to the store, he looked around the village, hoping to see someone in some sort of trouble or…He stopped walking when he looked up and saw a balloon floating off into the sky. Looking forward, he saw a little girl, crying her eyes out as she was dragged off by a woman.

"Perfect."

Materializing a sand cloud beneath his feet, he chased after the balloon. He quickly grabbed it before heading back down and landing in front of the woman.

Said woman screamed.

Gaara felt a large lump in his throat. He wasn't sure why. He should be used to this. He held out the balloon, waiting for her to take it. She didn't; she just stared at him in fear. Gaara's nerves were starting to act up as he started looking around and saw everyone staring at him.

"Balloon." Looking down, Gaara saw the little girl reaching out to him. "Balloon."

Bending down, he gently tied the balloon's string around her tiny wrist. She looked at it happily then bowed.

"Thank you!"

The woman's eyes widened and Gaara felt a strange warmth. He wasn't sure why. Picking up the girl, the woman looked at him then reluctantly bowed her head.

"Thank you." Then she walked off.

Gaara's lip twitched but he continued frowning. He still had to get to the store. As he walked to the store, he didn't notice his brother, staring at him before running back to their house.

:::::::::::::::::::

"You should have seen it, Temari. It was scary. He actually took the time to save the little girl's balloon."

Temari raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "What's so scary about that?"

Kankurou stared at her in confusion. "Do you not remember who he is?"

"Yeah…admittedly, Gaara being nice is creepy but…" She smiled. "…isn't kind of pleasant?"

He took a moment to think on that. Gaara being nice _did_ sound like a good thing.

"Guys." The two turned and saw Gaara, carrying a grocery bag. "There were a lot of different kinds so I bought them all."

Laughing, Temari walked up to him. "Well, luckily, I like tofu soup."

"I don't!" Kankurou whined.

"Well, learn to because it's good for you!" Temari shouted.

Kankurou stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture. Gaara just looked at the two before he stuck out his tongue. The two turned to Gaara who slipped his tongue back. Temari started giggling but Kankurou was too shocked for noise.

"Alright, you two. I'll put the tofu in the soup. You get cleaned up for dinner."

The two brothers silently obeyed their sister's orders as they headed upstairs to the bathrooms. Once Kankurou had washed up, he went past Gaara's room then stopped.

Biting his lip, Kankurou gave into his curiosity and went inside, hoping to find an answer to what was causing Gaara to act so wacky. When he walked inside, he saw an open book on his brother's desk. Picking it up, he read a highlighted line.

"'Undoing—a defence mechanism in which a person tries to 'undo' an unhealthy, destructive or otherwise threatening thought or action by engaging in contrary behavior.'"

Kankurou's jaw dropped when he realized what that implied. It was saying that if you were terrible, act overly nice to stop being so. So…Gaara was just—

"Kankurou?" The brunette screamed before turning around, hiding the book behind his back. Gaara just stared at him, annoyance evident. "Why are you in my room?"

"Um…uh…" Kankurou looked over his shoulder to see the book. He smiled before turning to Gaara. "Thought you were in here. After all, we can't eat without you."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly in shock but soon returned to normal. He lowered his head, feeling funny. "Thank you."

Kankurou put the book down then walked over to his brother. He placed a hand on his brother's head and Gaara stared at him in confusion.

"You're getting better at letting people get close to you."

Gaara just looked at him as Kankurou walked out of the room but not before gesturing Gaara to follow with his hand.

"Dinner. Now."

When Kankurou was gone, Gaara felt something strange take over, some really nice feeling inside of his chest. He couldn't help it.

He smiled.

It was a good thing he bought that psychology book.

* * *

Yeah, my random word generator gave me 'undoing' and I didn't want to just use the verb so I looked it up. It was cool learning that it was a psychological thing. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and it partially makes up for me taking forever. Hopefully, the next one won't take so long. It'll be Yugito's. Bai-Bai!


	20. Midnight

Finally got around to the next one. I hope you all enjoy another Yugito story. Disclaimer!

Genre: Friendship

Stars: Yugito, Hiroki (OC)

Word Count: 447

Age: A little bit before she died

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I hate Madara for what he's done to the jinchuuriki currently. It's not fair.

* * *

Yugito struggled to breathe as she ran through the forest. She had to hurry; time was almost up.

"Please…" she gasped. "Please wait for me."

In her haste, she lost much of the coordination she would if she were on a mission. That was the only reason why the tree branches were managing to scratch straight through her clothes and skin. Still, she couldn't stop. If she didn't make it…

_Gong_

She paused, hearing the noise. Looking to her left, she saw Kumogakure's clock tower and both of the hands on it pointing straight up.

_Gong_

"No! No!" She ran faster. She had to make it.

_Gong_

She ran through the empty streets of the village. She had made a promise.

_Gong_

Yugito screeched when she tripped over her heel and skidded across the ground.

"Damn it."

_Gong_

"I won't be late. I promised." She stood up and shouted, "I promised!"

_Gong_

Adrenaline finally kicked in as she ran even faster than before, swearing inwardly at all of the invisible obstacles she thought were in her way.

_Gong_

"Hiroki, don't worry! I'm coming!"

_Gong_

She gasped happily when she saw the large building in front of her.

_Gong_

Sprinting faster for the last few feet, Yugito pushed opened the large wooden doors.

_Gong_

Everyone down the brightly lit hall stared at her as she started walking down the aisle, greeting everyone down the way.

_Gong_

She reached the end of the aisle and stopped in front of a redheaded male with dark skin and blue eyes.

_Gong_

Yugito grinned and held up two fingers for the peace sign. "I kept my promise," she sang.

The redhead sighed, "You are psychotic." He smiled gently. "Thanks for coming."

Silently she nodded to him then nodded to the bride before hopping over with the bridesmaids. The minister came up and began his speech but Yugito was barely paying attention. She was so tired. Why did she have to have a mission right before her teammate's wedding and why did they have to have it so late?

But as she watched Hiroki and his bride exchange vows, she suddenly felt better about her whole day. Even though she had busted in only seconds before the wedding started and was currently the only bridesmaid completely scratched up, wearing a torn up dress and sweating like she had run a marathon, she had kept her promise and she felt good.

When the wedding was over and the after party had started, Yugito just sat down and watched Hiroki and his new wife dancing. Finally, everything she had done today kicked in and she passed out with a smile on her face.

'_Congrats, Hiroki.'_

* * *

This one was pretty fun. I really wanted something that dealt with a countdown since midnight always makes me think of Cinderella or something. I just needed a really good reason for her to hurry because of a countdown and I thought that promising to be the bridesmaid in a wedding of a best friend or teammate was a good reason. Also, ignore the probable face that Kumo doesn't have a clock tower. Anyway, give me a while and you'll be getting another drabble on Yagura. Later._  
_


	21. Imperfect

Hey, there! Hope you guys enjoy this new one. Thanks for waiting! Another one for Yagura. Enjoy.

Genre: Um...whatever genre it is that is kind of sad but not entirely angst, tragedy or drama

Stars: Yagura

Word Count: 395

Age: He's about ten. He's wearing a blue tanktop, black shorts, black gloves, black sandals and a small white scarf.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did...well...spoilers.

* * *

Yagura fell to the ground harshly, coughing blood. He attempted to stand but he was too weak. Slowly lifting his head, Yagura smiled when he saw a lake through his clouded vision.

"Water…" He began dragging himself to the lake. "Need…water," he groaned.

Yagura finally reached the lake before he dunked his entire head into the water. He took in a deep breath, thanking the Sanbi for his ability to breathe underwater. Once he felt a little rejuvenated, Yagura pulled his head out of the lake. Shaking it to get rid of the water, he stopped and grabbed his head in pain.

"It hurts," he moaned.

Looking down, Yagura stared at his reflection in the water. His countenance twisted with rage when he saw blood falling from the new would on his face. It had been a single katana and it made a clean cut all the way down his left cheek. There was no way it was going to heal.

Yagura screamed before punching the water in fury. It wasn't fair! He had just been trying to make things better. Where did it all go wrong?

It was his very first mission as a genin. He wanted to make sure it was a success, that it went perfectly. It was anything but.

It was obvious that none of his teammates trusted him. No matter what he did, they all treated him as nothing more than an enemy. He didn't give up, though. He was going to help them kill their target and protect his teammates from her.

In the end, he succeeded. Their target's blood stained his staff and she didn't lay a hand on his teammates but…they still died.

Their target was a master of genjutsu and she had tricked his teammates into trying to kill each other. Yagura was able to escape from it and he tried to help them but none of them listened. All their attacks hit him and Sanbi attacked back in self-defense. Yagura was the only one left standing.

He gently touched the wound on his face, a tear forming in his eye. This scar…it would always be a reminder of what happened today, a reminder of his imperfection.

He would never allow this to happen again. Next time, he would make sure everyone was safe. Next time, he would protect them. Next time, everything would go perfectly.

* * *

Aw, man. This is Yagura's third story and it's the third depressing one. I gotta make him a happier story. Oh, well, I hope you all enjoyed this. The next one will be Roushi. See you then.


	22. Service

I'm sorry this took forever but life totally sucked and writer's block kicked me in the head like a donkey on steroids. However, reading the recent chapters of Naruto really inspired me. Can you believe what is happening? I can't say anything for those who have not read.

Genre: General

Stars: Roushi

Word Count: 383

Age: About 12. I see him with short red hair. He's wearing a black sweater with dark blue shorts, a red jacket around his waist and a headband around his neck.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

As Roushi waited with the others, he tried to find something to distract him. All he could really think to do was draw pitiful pictures in the dirt with his finger. He could have molded the dirt with a technique but he really didn't feel like drawing attention to himself at the moment.

"I want to go to bed," he whispered, finishing the poorly made dirt drawing of a woman. "That would be nice, huh?"

The Yonbi didn't give him a response and he didn't expect one. They weren't friends. They never would be but it'd be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Attention!" Looking up, Roushi saw the current Tsuchikage, stand before all of the new graduates. He sent a harsh stare to all of them. "Do you all know why you are here?"

One teen raised his hand. "Because we graduated from the academy."

"Correct and do you know what that means?"

"We're ninjas?" another asked, rather than stated.

"Yes, but remember that being ninjas is a very strenuous job. You will see, do and experience things that most people never recover from."

'_Been there, done that,'_ Roushi thought. He saw horrific stares, killed someone in self-defense, and knew pain from his own people. _'You'll have to do better than that.'_

"But, remember why you are doing this. You all are…"

Roshi shook his head, wanting to tell the man to shut up. Who was he to force them to do such horrible things? What if they didn't want to go out and kill, become murderers without true purpose?

No, apparently, there was a purpose. They had to protect their country and their people. There were others who wanted their secrets, who wanted to take their land and use it for their own selfish means. They weren't any different from the Tsuchikage, though, were they?

Touching his chest, Roushi let out a sigh. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to go out and kill. He wanted to just curl up with a good book and take a well-deserved rest. But he didn't have a choice, did he? He already had the demon sealed inside him. Might as well use it.

As the Tsuchikage finished his speech, Roushi started another drawing.

'_It is my honor to protect Iwagakure.'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. At first, I was going to make this about service like in a restaurant but then I thought, 'Oh, wait. Service can be related to military, too and ninjas can be like military. Sweet.' So, I made this and there is no actual stab at military and such in general. If I wanted to make a story that would start a fight like that, I'd write it about Hetalia. The next chapter about Han will be up very soon. Promise. Bai-Bai!


	23. Subtlety

Ha! I told you it would be up soon! Enjoy the next chapter starring Han.

Genre: General, Humor

Stars: Han

Word Count: 416

Age: Same as on the color pictures

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The Tsuchikage let out a deep sigh as he stared at his office. His attendants stood behind him, both a little scared of what he might do out of rage. The three had headed out to grab various papers and documents necessary for a meeting today.

When they returned?

The office walls had been painted purple. The furniture was glued to the walls. The books, scrolls and papers had been thrown out the window. A large message in blue was written on the wall: Forgiveness.

In short, his office had been butchered.

"Oh, my," the Tsuchikage's right-hand woman gasped. "Who could have done such a horrible thing?"

"It's not horrible to him," the Tsuchikage growled.

His right-hand man raised his brow. "You know who did this, Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Yes and I'm surprised he didn't just destroy the place."

Before either attendant could ask a question, the Tsuchikage strolled out of the office. They looked at each other then put the papers down and followed the man. The three walked throughout the streets of Iwagakure but stopped when they reached a bookstore.

"Wait here," the Tsuchikage ordered, going inside.

The two attendants did as they were told and waited, conversing with each other on what could be going on. Minutes later, the Tsuchikage walked back out with a purple book. He started his walk again and once again, they followed. The three stopped when they reached a small house. The Tsuchikage knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and Han's large body stood in the door way. He hadn't had a mission so he wasn't wearing his armor. Instead, he was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts with a black mask and straw hat. The attendants stared up at the large man with a hint of distrust as he looked down at them before turning to the Tsuchikage. He bowed his head and the Tsuchikage sighed. Han never talked to him. It was quite annoying.

"You know…you could have just told me that you were upset," the Tsuchikage groaned, handing the book to Han. "You don't need to do turn my office to shambles because I forget your birthday."

Han grabbed the book and stared at the title. _Forgiveness_. A smile formed behind his mask. He had wanted this book for weeks and he wanted to make sure he got it. He had warned the man that he wouldn't be happy if he didn't get what he asked.

What could he say? Subtlety wasn't his forte.

* * *

Heh. This one was really easy for some reason. I like to think that since Han doesn't like to talk a lot, he makes silent actions all the stronger and that means throwing subtlety out the window. For those who don't understand what just happened: Han wanted Forgiveness, a book, for his birthday. The Tsuchikage didn't give him anything for his birthday and he wasn't happy about that so the thing in the beginning was the result. That is the story. So, it's not as clear as I wanted it but I still like it. Well, I have to get work on the Utakata story. See you then and I hope you enjoyed.


	24. Socks

Heh. Heh. I...*lowers head in shame* I have no words for how ashamed I am. Please enjoy.

Genre: General, Humor

Stars: Utakata

Word Count: 415

Age: Eight

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Utakata sighed as he tapped his fingers on the table. His teacher was taking too long and he was growing bored waiting. The man said he lacked patience but what did he want from Utakata? He was eight. What eight-year old had patience?

Lying on his back, Utakata kicked his feet then brought his legs up to his chest. He took a moment to stare at the fuzzy purple socks on his feet. He grinned before grabbing his toes and playing with the fuzz. He loved these socks; they always kept his feet so warm and they felt so furry, like a puppy.

Utakata stood on his feet, sliding his foot back and forth on the carpet. There had to be something for him to do. He groaned loudly, touching his hand onto his hip.

_Bzzt_

"Ow," Utakata whimpered, waving his hand. He glanced at his hand and thought back to that small bit of electricity. "Hmm…"

Looking down at the ground, Utakata began to shuffle his feet along the carpet again. He didn't know why but it seemed like an interesting experiment. How much static electricity could he make before it exploded?

Utakata continued shuffling his feet on the carpeted floor for several minutes. He stopped when he felt enough static electricity on his person. He closed his fingers in and saw a spark go from finger to finger. Smirking, he went to touch a leaf.

"Utakata."

Flinching, Utakata turned around and saw his teacher standing in the doorway. He tilted his head when he saw that the man was soaking wet.

"What happened?" the young boy asked, walking up to his teacher.

The man spat out a little bit of water before sighing. "Water training didn't go perfectly." He waved his hand back and forth dismissively. "I'll dry. Come on. Time for training."

Utakata nodded, holding out his hand. As his teacher went to grab it, Utakata saw a spark come off his hand again. He paled.

"Wait!"

_BZZZZTTTT!_

Closing his eyes, Utakata whimpered before taking the chance to take a look. Utakata winced when he saw his teacher's burned body. A small spark came off him before he coughed, letting out a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry," Utakata said, letting out a chuckle at the end. Soon, the chuckle became louder until he was laughing uproariously.

He covered his mouth when he saw his teacher glare at him. After a moment, Utakata giggled before running off with his teacher hot on his tail.

* * *

I got 'socks' from the generator and was going to make it about fighting but I thought this was too cute. I hope you agree. I swear on some kind of honor that I will post Fuu's soon...or at least sooner than I posted this.


End file.
